Crona's curse
by animals202
Summary: Medusa is dead. DEAD. Period. but she has left her soul and dying wish in someone or something which is possessing Crona. How will maka save him and stop the curse?
1. Chapter 1

Crona's curse part 1

CRONA'S POV:

I woke up in the crumbled remains of medusas lair. I was dazed and confused. I killed her. That is for sure. Flash backs of me stabbing my "mother" came back to me. But I shouldn't feel guilt, she was barely a mother and I was useless to her. Sometimes I feel like I am useless to anyone. But maka convinces me that she cares about me. I don't think makas a liar. I don't know how to deal with her. With love and caring, those are unfamiliar emotions, just hurt and distrust. I thought I got over those feelings, but not completely yet. One snake was slithering upon the ground. I picked it up imagining it hurting maka. I squeezed it so hard it turned to dust in my hand. What? Is that possible? Im dizzy now. i.. i…

MAKAS'S POV:

As I walked through the door I saw crona's thin frame slightly shaking. "crona whats wrong". "nothing's wrong". "other then trusting someone not to hurt you, how idiotic is that!". What? The first thing that popped into my head is medusa. Cronas mother could put thoughts of distrust in his head. But no, that's impossible she is dead. Dead. Period. I rubbed my finger on the spine of my book, but a maka chop wouldn't help right now. "crona what happened"? im confused crona changed so much now he trust me but… "NOTHINGS WRONG WITH ME" he turned around his left eye twitching, sweat was dripping down his face pouring onto the floor. There was only one thing I could think of, one thing that always calms him. I hugged him. His eyes flashed from normal to red and back again. He fell to the ground, in a violent spasm. I watched, confused, something WAS wrong. He sat up, looking around "how did I get here"? "you…" I didn't know how to tell him gently. He's emotional I don't want to hurt him. But I was right, that wasn't him, but it couldn't of been medusa?


	2. Chapter 2

Crona's Curse part 2

CRONA'S POV:

I woke up in medusas lair again, this wasn't right. I knew I was stupid to think it wouldn't happen again. Medusa was persistent… at least when she was alive. I stood up, wanting to walk out before anything happened. This was confusing and I couldn't deal with it and I just want it to end. I rubbed my arm but I couldn't say anything. My throat was to dry and felt like it was in a knot. You know the way it is when you're about to cry. My hands trembled as I looked around I looked down. I was standing in a black circle imprinted in the ground. Im pretty sure its glowing but its hard to tell when your vision is kinda blurred with the tears your holding in. I get that a lot. I look around me, there are 5 circles on every side of my circle which is in the center of the room. Mine must be glowing because the other's are not. I try to put some logic into it, but without magic it is impossible. I walk off my circle and it stops glowing. Bunches of hundreds of snaked start floating above of the other circles and come at me. Without thinking I use my black blood as a sword and cut of all the heads of one bunch. About 400 to go. This is better then fighting humans. These snakes aren't innocent. I slap off any that come closer then the others and send it flying to the walls. What do I do what do I do! Ragnarok whispers in my ear "use bloody slicer"! not thinking I had many other choices I quickly scratched myself across the wrist my blood dripped out and quickly hardened making the crescent shaped blade. I quickly killed the 4th circle of snakes now 300 more. "black needle, quickly"! his blood then turned into 100 little needles piercing each snake through the heart. "200 more what next" I breathed. "try screech" I quickly turned my blood into the sword and sliced the snakes. Only 100 more. Ragnarok looked tired "can we do bloody lance"? "er… yeah whatever". He didn't hear me I didn't care and did it anyways. I jut it towards the snakes. But they were to small and fast and dodged to either side. "crona use rose thorn storm". I forgot about this, "I cant". "come on crona you can do this"! I wasn't sure. "COME ON"! the giant thorn bush appeared and I smashed it down on all the snakes. Their blood splattered everywhere and not a single one survived. I twitched, I was feeling dizzy. Then it went blank.

MAKA'S POV:

I walked into the library I needed to research this. I picked up 10 books on spells and curses I would read every book in this library if I have too. Marie walked up "why hello maka how are you doing" "fine" I wasn't doing fine I was frustrated and tired. "you don't seem fine what happened"? I didn't think she'd give up that easily. " Crona, something happened yesterday". I explained it to her. Her brow furrowed, "I think I know what happened". My heart sped up " WHAT?" " sometimes if a really powerful person dies they can put their soul and dying wish into something, she must of done it to her snakes. Im not sure ive only heard of that happening once before I always thought it was myth. "how do you stop it"? she sighed " don't know maka don't know". UGH MAKA CHOP! "sorry ms. Marie I couldn't help it". "its okay I know your upset, maybe you could try killing all the snakes or maybe she put it in one big snake who ordered all the other snakes to do it, she might've even put it in a person who ordered all the snakes to do it, but whatever happened you need to either kill all the snakes or find the leader whether it's a snake or a witch or a person and kill it". I didn't like the idea of killing an innocent person who was just possessed with medusas soul. "I don't want to kill an innocent person possessed with a bad soul". "I know you don't sweetie but do you have another choice?" sigh!

I slammed the door open, and a look of horror crossed my face there crona was staring at me with big red eyes. It wasn't crona it was medusa or medusa's work". Crona this isn't you its medusa. Cronas body stood there staring into my eyes. Searing into my soul. His wave length was different I couldn't match it, I couldn't come close. Crona please can you hear me? "DIE" he hurled him self at me swiping my with a blade. I ducked out of the way with a small screech. Just then soul came in. "SOUL HELP ME"! "NOOO" crona screamed hurling sharp needles his way. He front rolled out of the way. "maka why is he hurting you"? "it isn't crona its medusa's soul possessed in his body or something"! "what?" "ill explain later I just need to hug him we have to bring him down for a few seconds so I can"! "how is that gonna help"? "im way too cool to defeat him with a HUG" "trust me"! he turned into a giant blade "witch hunters slash" I breathed "hes not exactly a witch"… "his mind is obsessed with one lets just try". "got it". I swinged the giant at his neck. It wouldn't kill him just make him fall down and stop for a second. He held his hand out and stopped it. A blank look on his face "too easy". UGH "out of pure anger I slammed it down on this head. I might've well just use my finger nails. I saw one drop of black blood drip from his head. "maka majin hunt". "fine". He changed I whispered follow along he nodded. I swinged not as hard as I could at crona. He threw his head up and laughed exposing a vein on his neck I took advantage of the moment and swung at it has hard as I could. Black droplets spewed out everywhere soul changed back into normal form and held him down while I hugged him. His eyes flashed from normal to red to back again. He sat up looked around and gapped tears filled his eyes and he ran out the door.

CRONA'S POV:

I was tired and couldn't run very much from lack of blood and from the fact I just didn't have much stamina, but I ran as fast and as far as my legs could take me and stopped at a big tree and sat under it letting all the days tears spill. I hurt maka if I wasn't alive maka wouldn't of been hurt.

MAKA'S POV:

What is crona doing? im confused and cant see because of the blood. wait.. UGH He must've saw my blood and know he did that. Tears spilled from my eyes as I ran after him and out the door I wiped them off on my sleeve. Images of him commiting self harm filled my head, of him ripping apart a razor to get the blade them making slits on his wrist. I shook away the thoughts, that wouldn't hurt him, and he has to do that anyways to fight half of his battles. But I don't want him to feel sad about hurting me or wish he's never been born so I ran, and ran looking for where he could've hid.

IF YOU LIKED THIS READ THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED!


End file.
